Amistades y Promesas
by Furani No Hana
Summary: [OneShot] Luego de años en un hospital psiquiátrico, Miroku recordará su vida pasada y con ella una hermosa amistad y una promesa muy profunda y peculiar ¿Podrá recuperar a su amada algún día? SangoXMiroku


**Notas de la Autora:**

bien, bien, hace mucho que no subía Fan Fics de esta pareja, espero les guste por que es uno de los últimos que subiré de ella.. a menos que se me ocurra algo XD en fin.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Como ya saben, los personaes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este FanFic no está hecho con fines de lucro, disfrútenlo.

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

.- Bla, Bla, Bla de un personaje xD- acciones

(otras descripciones)

**_Esto marcará la conversación en linea que tienen los personajes (nos modernizamos ¿no creen? xD) _**

n/a: notas de la autora

* * *

**Amistades y promesas.**

_por: Furani No Hana_

* * *

La universidad es un lugar muy amplio, donde se conoce a mucha gente diferente, donde nacen nuevas amistades. Con 17 años de edad, Sango Akibahara alcanzó uno de los pontajes más altos dentro del rango universitario, tomando en cuenta que daba el examen para ingresar por primera vez, saco casi el pontaje mayor. Dentro de sus amistades recientes estaban dos muchachos; Inuyasha, un estudiante de paleontología y Miroku un estudiante de leyes y a su vez de matemáticas junto con su ahora mejor amiga, Kagome, estudiante de pedagogía. Los chicos pasaban su tiempo en fiestas, mientras que sango estudiaba y ahome prefería ir de paseo a tiendas de ropa y cuidar a su hermano pequeño. La gran parte del tiempo, Sango se dedicaba a estudiar, tanto así, que la molestaban por cualquier cosa que tuviera referencia con la universidad. Kuranosuke Takeda, un muchacho muy apuesto y jefe de una milicia que protegía al gobierno, estaba en busca de un compromiso con Sango, pero esta nunca lo tomaba en cuenta y se defendía en que **tenía que estudiar. **Muchas veces comenzaron rumores acerca de sango y su sexualidad. La gran mayoría estaba comenzando a creer que sango no sentía atracción por ningún hombre, lo que resulto no ser cierto. Pero Kuranosuke no se daba por vencido y seguía tras sango, sin embargo, la chica se seguía mostrando inmune a sus métodos de conquista.

.- Feh! No sé qué se cree esa tipa, el hecho que aya sacado más de 800 puntos en el examen para ingresar a la mejor universidad, aya alcanzado al mejor estudiante el año pasado con esa puntuación, este becada por el estado y que sea 90, 60, 90 no le da el derecho de que se crea superior- dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, que miraban un poco molesto a la castaña que nuevamente rechazaba al joven Takeda

.- Pues con todo lo que dijiste es como si afirmaras en pocas palabras lo que se cree- dijo un muchacho de bellos ojos color zafiro, sonriendo con bastantes ganas.

.- No fue con esa intención Miroku…- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro nuevamente- me gustaría enseñarle que no todo gira en torno a ella…

.- ¡Eso Inuyasha¡¡¡Una lección!- dijo miroku tronando los dedos con entusiasmo y haciendo que su amigo se sobresaltara- debemos darle una lección

.- ¡Pero cual?- preguntó Inuyasha sin comprender nada

.- Mira…podemos hacer que…- miroku se acerco al oído de Inuyasha y comenzó a susurrarle su plan a lo que Inuyasha iba poniendo muecas de entusiasmo y a menudo reía de las ideas locas de su amigo- ¿de acuerdo?

.- Cuenta conmigo- dijo Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y levantando su pulgar en señal afirmativa

.- Entonces en eso quedamos.- dijo miroku empuñando su mano con ganas

.- ¡Si en eso!- dijo Inuyasha de la misma manera

.- ¡Si!- gritaron ambos al unísono a lo que todos los presentes los miraron de extraña manera

.- ¿Por que gritan de semejante forma?- preguntó Sango, una bella castaña que iba con ropa bastante ajustada y que acababa de llegar al lado de los muchachos

.- Ah, Ah por nada…- dijo Inuyasha comenzando a ponerse nervioso

.- Solo platicábamos lo genial que es la Internet…- miroku comenzó a sudar de sobre manera ante la mirada ingenua de Sango, quien estaba delante de ellos, como esperando una explicación.

.- ¡Y lo genial que es el chat!- termino Inuyasha siendo interrogado con la mirada por sango y miroku

.- A pues… No tenía idea que eran el tipo de idiotas que se entusiasman con esas tonterías…- dijo sango sin darle importancia al asunto y comenzando a ojear unos libros que traía con ella

.- ¿Tu no tienes MSN?- preguntó miroku interesado

.- ¿Qué—es—eso?- pregunto sango totalmente extrañada dejando de mirar su libro para prestar atención a lo que le decía Miroku- Miroku¿En serio desperdicias tu vida frente a una computadora?

.- "No puede ser…hasta un niño de 5 años se interesa y ella no!"- miroku quedo viendo fijamente a sango mientras que sonreía en su interior- Inuyasha, cambio de planes- susurro miroku a su amigo haciéndolo a un lado de la chica

.- Pero si habíamos quedado en…

.- ¡Olvídalo¡¡Tenemos una gran oportunidad de darle una lección¿O me vas a decir que té estas comenzando a arrepentir?- pregunto miroku interrogando con la mirada a su amigo

.- N-No claro que no…- dijo Inuyasha aun con un poco de dudas

.- Por favor Inuyasha, no me vas a decir que…

.- ¡Ya te dije que no!- le dijo Inuyasha bastante enfadado por la insistencia de su amigo

.- Entonces le decimos a sango que tenemos un amigo muy espectacular por MSN que la quiere conocer…- dijo Miroku en voz alta olvidando la cercanía entre ellos y Sango

.- Perdón…¿Están hablando de mí?- pregunto sango observando a los dos muchachos que se acurrucaban cerca de la muralla mientras la miraban.

.- Eh bueno es que…tenemos un amigo nuestro que quiere conocerte por que le hablábamos de tu persona y…quiere hablar contigo por MSN- dijo Miroku siendo observado por sango e Inuyasha de manera muy peculiar

.- Ese tipo de 'oció' no va conmigo- contestó sango poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'oció' y negando con la cabeza, volviendo la vista a su libro

.- Pero sango…él es muy genial…y quiere conocer a alguien tan genial como él…- dijo Inuyasha ayudando a Miroku con la mentira

.- ¿Pues por qué no se quedan ustedes con él? Mas que mal, son buenas personas¿no?- dijo sango frunciendo el ceño- bueno, a comparación de ustedes, tengo cosas que hacer, y no es precisamente hablar de la Internet y todo lo que esto acarrea, así que si me disculpan me voy.

.- ¡Uuuuuuuuy¡¡No la soporto!- dijo Inuyasha enojado

.- ¿Ves¡Entonces hay que enseñarle quien manda aquí!- dijo miroku sonriendo mientras se frotaba las manos.

.- Bien…yo le preguntaré a Kagome el Msn de esa tipa…debe tener pero no nos lo quiere decir…- dijo Inuyasha viendo sus espaldas por si había alguien que lo escuchará

.- ¡Bien Inuyasha¡¡Estas pensando con la cabeza!- dijo miroku sonriendo y dándole palmadas a su amigo en la espalda

.- ¡Eh! Oye no me golpees- dijo Inuyasha de mal humor

.- Bueno yo también me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase…- dijo miroku orgulloso.

.- Pues te deseo suerte con la castaña…- agregó Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo a su amigo

.- ¿Eh¡Ou! Olvidaba que Sango estaba en esa clase…- dijo para si miroku golpeándose la frente con su mano

.- En ese caso…ahí nos vemos…- Inuyasha se alejó corriendo entre risas

.- Si, si como quieras…- dijo miroku caminando hacía el aula que le correspondía en ese momento.

Todo estuvo tranquilo ese día, pasaron materia nueva para todos, menos para Sango que se sabía eso al revés y al derecho. Aparte de ser estudiante de medicina, Sango estudiaba arte. Desde pequeña le gustaba dibujar y caricaturizar a sus amigos y familia, pero también le gustaba pintar paisajes, hacer y observar. Se inspiraba cuando iba de vacaciones con toda su familia, ya que siendo de no muy altos recursos, la familia de Sango necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para llegar a algún sitio bello, aunque en aquella ocasión se encontró por vez primera con miroku, quien ahora lleva 3 años estudiando leyes. Eso pasó aproximadamente hace más de diez años, sango viajó con su familia a un lugar muy bello, rodeado de naturaleza, donde bajo un árbol encontró a un hermoso muchacho de ojos azules, quien le sonrío dulcemente cuando la vio, a lo que ella se ruborizo débilmente.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y sango y miroku comenzaron a relacionarse de una manera muy especial, él le contaba todos su problemas, él por qué iba a ese lugar, y él por qué lloraba a veces sin razón. La madre de miroku había muerto cuando el pequeño nació su padre murió al tiempo después, de cáncer, lo que afecto aun más al pequeño, debido a la corta edad en la que murió su padre. Miroku le hablaba a sango a menudo de su ahora familia, dos hermanas y un hermano, obviamente padres adoptivos, que habían vivido junto a él desde que había muerto su padre. La vida de miroku había sido dura, aun a su corta edad, el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Fue cuando miroku le comentó de su sueño a sango.

.- Yo quiero ser doctor…para curar las enfermedades que mataron a mi padre y que seguirán matando a la gente…me gustaría tener ayuda de una gran amiga, Sango ¿me ayudarías a cumplir mi sueño?- dijo miroku con los ojos vidriosos

.- Si.- contesto sango con firmeza después de ver a los sinceros y bellos ojos de su amigo- pero con una condición, miroku

.- Dime, lo que sea…- dijo el pequeño esperanzado

.- Jamás te darás por vencido. Si no lo logras a la primera lo harás a la segunda, y si no lo logras a segunda inténtalo a la tercera- dijo sango tomando las manos de su amigo quien le abrazo fuertemente

.- Gracias sango…jamás te olvidaré…jamás- miroku comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras abrazaba a su amiga. La naturaleza que los rodeaba hacia el momento más hermoso, ojalá pudiese seguir así toda la vida…ojalá.

Ahora, a diez años del encuentro y la promesa de los dos amigos, Miroku, no recuerda ni siquiera quien es sango, solamente sabe que la conoció en la universidad. Años después de que Sango visitó aquel lugar en el que veraneaba miroku, de que la chica se marchará, el pequeño comenzó a necesitar de la presencia de su amiga, observaba todos los días por al ventana a que viniera sango. A miroku le tuvieron encerrado en su cuarto por el simple hecho de decir que quería cumplir una promesa echa a una amiga, pero los padres (obviamente no los auténticos del pequeño) que tenían otro tipo de carrera y tradición, le dijeron que primero sacaría la carrera de leyes y luego hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, a lo que el pequeño se rebeló.

Desde ese día miroku comenzó a despilfarrar su dinero con las mujeres, luego de que le internarán en un colegió psiquiátrico, miroku comenzó a realizar su vida con normalidad, olvidando la muerte de sus padres, su sueño…y a su amiga.

La razón por la cual miroku iba a ese centro era simple. Según la familia Yoshimura (la actual familia de miroku) la pequeña Sango le había lavado el cerebro a miroku con ideas estúpidas y moralistas, como eran tratar de salvar a las personas, haciendo que el pequeño se rebelara constantemente con su familia por esta causa. La familia Yoshimura perseguía con recelo la riqueza y la fortuna, quien no tenía dinero no era considerado un Yoshimura, aquí la razón por la cual todos eran abogados en esta familia, (n/a: sin ofender, pero se dice que los abogados son todos unos corruptos, en especial los hombres xD) todos querían dinero, sin importarles como conseguirlo. Pero Miroku era diferente, junto a Sango el siempre se sentía escuchado, y luego que ella se fue a su región Miroku no salía de su cuarto, no solo por él echo de estar castigado, si no que también por que Sango iba a buscarlo por la ventana cuando Miroku no salía. Muchas veces encontraron afuera de la casa a Miroku en días de lluvia, lo que molestaba a la familia por que el pequeño desobedecía las ordenes. Por diversos motivos Miroku comenzó a llorar todas las noches y perdía la cabeza, arrojando todo lo que tenía a su paso contra la fotografía de su actual familia y llorando por la antigua, a la que guardaba tanto amor.

Luego de eso miroku cayó al centro psiquiátrico, donde olvido absolutamente todo. Eso fue a la edad más o menos de 15 o 16 años.

* * *

.- Ah… que cansancio…- miroku salió del aula luego de un rato más menos largo y bastante aburrido, y es que Sango no hablaba nada en clases. Para su suerte, miroku se encontró rápidamente con Inuyasha y Ahome- hola muchachos¿Cómo les fue en sus clases?

.- Bien…- dijo Inuyasha desganado- bueno Ahome, yo te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer con mi amigo aquí presente…

.- No eres el único, Inuyasha…- dijo interrumpiendo Ahome, frunciendo el ceño- tengo cosas que hacer…

.- Espera un segundo…- dijo Inuyasha recordando lo del MSN- ¿podría pedirte un favor?

.- Ya que.- dijo Ahome levantando los hombros- ¿qué quieres?

.- Eh…¿me das tu MSN?- preguntó Inuyasha dudoso

.- ¿Para que lo quieres?- pregunto Ahome sin mostrar curiosidad

.- Eh para hablar contigo por línea- dijo Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Ahome saco lápiz y papel y le anotó una dirección a Inuyasha, quien la recibió felizmente

.- ¿Por que le pediste la de ella?- preguntó miroku casi molesto

.- Por que Ahome es de las chicas que envía cartas cadenas…- dijo Inuyasha viendo la dirección como si fuera un tesoro

.- ¿Y?- dijo miroku perdiendo la paciencia

.- ¿Cómo que ¿y?- dijo Inuyasha observando a su amigo- que en las cadenas aparecen las direcciones de toda las personas a quien se las envía…si es así, entonces las recibirá también sango, y nosotros sabremos su dirección sin necesidad de preguntársela a Ahome ni a ella- termino Inuyasha tomando aire como si acabara de salir de debajo del agua

.- Wow…realmente que estas listo…en realidad que la paleontología te a hecho mas listo Inuyasha…- dijo miroku boquiabierto y casi aplaudiendo a su amigo

.- Feh¡No seas tonto!- dijo Inuyasha enojado- es cosa de pensar…

.- Quien diría que Inuyasha piensa…- dijo miroku como en estado de transe sin oír las anteriores palabras de Inuyasha

.- Feh! Si sigues así no aré nada¿me oíste?- dijo Inuyasha perdiendo los estribos

.- Si, si como quieras…- dijo miroku moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado para despertar- es que…¡Je¡Olvídalo!

.- Bien, no me costará mucho…- dijo Inuyasha observando el papel- ahora solo necesitamos agregarla…¿Tienes cuenta?

.- Por supuesto…- dijo miroku sonriendo, tomando un lápiz y anotando su dirección en el mismo papel que el de Ahome- esta es la mía…cuando llegue a casa agrego a ahome ¿Y después que?

.- Después tienes que esperar a que te envíe una carta cadena…pasarán unos días antes de que eso ocurra…

.- ¡Ah! Lastima- dijo miroku quitándole el papel de las manos rápidamente a Inuyasha

.- ¡Hey¿Por que me lo quitas?- preguntó Inuyasha molesto

.- Mientras más rápido la agreguemos, más rápido recibiremos una cadena…- dijo miroku

.- "Pero que pastel…¿entonces para que la anotó en ese papel?" Muy bien, escúchame- dijo Inuyasha meciendo a miroku como para hacerlo reaccionar y mirando en todas direcciones- cuando agregues a Ahome, creas otra cuenta nada que ver contigo y después de que sepas la dirección de sango, la agregas a la cuenta que creaste, cambiando TODOS tus datos personales¿entendido? TODOS

.- Inuyasha…¡No soy enfermo mental!- exclamó miroku bastante enojado- no le voy a decir, oye sango soy yo, miroku, el estúpido que siempre habla mal de ti por ser una muchachita arrogante y presumida…

.- Miroku te entiendo…- dijo Inuyasha interrumpiendo a su amigo- pero quiero que sepas que si algo nos falla, sango es capaz de matarnos, y sinceramente en estos momentos no quiero morir…no ahora que estoy comenzando una hermosa etapa de mi vida como es la universidad…

.- Esta bien Inuyasha- dijo miroku al ver el rostro serio de su amigo- pero no es para estar al borde de las lagrimas, esa niña no nos hará nada¿de acuerdo?

.- No estoy al borde de las lagrimas, pero…tampoco quiero que me conozcan como un maldito que se dedica a engañar a chicas indefensas por la red…

.- ¿Té estas retractando de nuestro plan?- pregunto miroku interrumpiendo a Inuyasha y observándolo fijamente a los ojos

.- N-No claro que no…- dijo Inuyasha evadiendo la mirada de su amigo

.- Menos mal…- dijo miroku más relajado- pero bueno estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, yo me voy a mi casa a trabajar en nuestro proyecto…

.- Como quieras…- dijo Inuyasha un poco deprimido

.- Inuyasha arriba él animo, no mataremos a nadie…- dijo miroku con una sonrisa en sus labios

.- Pero si jugaremos con sus sentimientos…- dijo Inuyasha a lo que miroku puso los ojos en blanco

.- Escúchame Inuyasha, a ambos nos cae mal esa niña, pregunta ¿por qué mierda ahora no me apoyas?- pregunto miroku perdiendo la paciencia y mostrando los dientes

.- ¿Y que pasa si sé enamora de ese tipo?- pregunto Inuyasha un poco afligido- que pasa sí…

.- Esta bien, esta bien, si comienza a enamorarse del tipo lo abandonamos¿vale?- dijo miroku extendiendo su mano derecha

.- Vale.- dijo Inuyasha estrechando la mano de miroku aun no muy convencido

.- Pero cambia la cara…- dijo miroku enojado- no mataremos a nadie ya te lo dije…

.- Cómo quieras…- dijo Inuyasha enfadado y yéndose lejos de su amigo- tengo que hacer¡adiós!

.- Este Inuyasha…espero que no pase nada malo…si no es capaz de matarme…- dijo miroku en forma de monologo una vez que Inuyasha se había marchado lejos de su vista y caminando a toda velocidad

* * *

Kagome se encontraba ahora en su casa, buscando información acerca de algo extraño que ni ella recordaba, pero que seguramente con verlo lo recordaría. Ahome era la típica chica que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida, se mantenía siempre en contacto con su hermana mayor, Kikyou, una chica muy fría pero a su vez atenta, Kikyou cuidó de Ahome desde que su padre las dejo solas junto a su madre, con la que tenían problemas constantemente y Kikyou decidió irse de la casa junto con su hermana pequeña Ahome, que a estas alturas estaba en primer año de pedagogía. Kikyou con 21 años de edad, estudió unos años en estados unidos, donde dejó educándose a su hermana Ahome, en la mejor universidad del mundo, Harvar, junto a Miroku, un conocido muy agradable de Kikyou, a quien le encargó la protección de su pequeña hermana e Inuyasha, su actual novio, del cual sabía que iba en tercer año de paleontología. Hace unos cuantos años, Kikyou conoció a Inuyasha, de quien se enamoró profundamente. Inuyasha y Ahome eran como hermanos al estar relacionamos ambos directamente con Kikyou, muchos pensaron que Inuyasha y Ahome tenían algún tipo de relación, por el hecho de que siempre estaban juntos y peleaban, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que Ahome no era más que una hermana para Inuyasha, aunque a veces Ahome solía confundirse con él, pero Kikyou confiaba ciegamente en Inuyasha, y si el le prometio que jamás se fijaría en su hermana pequeña, es por qué jamás lo hará (n/a: aquí se les esta dando en el gusto a quienes les gusta la pareja Kikyou/Inuyasha xD)

Ahome miraba fijamente la pantalla, tanto así que casi le lloraban los ojos, mientras buscaba la información, hablaba con sus compañeros de grado por el famoso método MSN. (n/a: para que entrar en detalles acerca de lo que este hace…¬¬) Mientras conversaba con sus amigos, apareció miroku. De pronto a ahome le llego un mensaje de parte de él. Era una cadena. Ahome, siendo muy supersticiosa, la envío a las 50 primeras persona que vio, entre las cuales también estaba miroku. De esta manera, Kagome les había ayudado en lo que querían.

* * *

Miroku observaba la pantalla con ansiedad. Rápidamente creo una nueva cuenta y agrego a las 49 personas restantes, de las cuales 10 estaban en línea a lo que los elimino por no ser su objetivo. Restaban 39. Una de ella podría ser sango, como podría no ser. Solo esperaban que si fuera realmente ella.

Miroku paso todo el bendito día en línea. Al paso que se conectaban más y más personas, las que fue descartando. Hasta que de pronto apareció. La persona a la que él buscaba. Sango Akibahara. Miroku le comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

**_Mi nombre es Yamato…y tu!- preguntó miroku_**

**_Me llamo sango- contesto la chica- de donde eres?_**

**_Soy de América del Sur …- dijo miroku (Yamato) (Se encontraban actualmente en Estados Unidos de Norte América)_**

**_Ah…yo estoy en New York…por cuestiones de universidad…- dijo sango_**

**_Mira que bien!…y pues…que cuentas?- preguntó miroku_**

**_Nada…y tu?- contesto sango al tiempo que preguntaba nuevamente_**

**_Cómo nada, aparte dé universidad debes tener un novio o algo así…- dijo miroku (Yamato)_**

**_Mmm. No la verdad- dijo sango_**

**_Cómo es eso? Ni siquiera un pretendiente?- pregunto miroku_**

**_Pues…me gusta un chico…pero…- dijo sango a lo que miroku quedo viendo fijamente la pantalla "genial podré sacarle información"_**

**_Y como se llama?- preguntó miroku_**

**_No puedo decirte…pero el y yo nos conocemos hace mucho…- dijo sango_**

**_En serio? Debe ser genial conocer hace mucho a la persona que uno quiere…- dijo miroku interesándose en la conversación_**

**_Si…pero él no se acuerda de mí… dijo sango _**

**_Entonces no te quiere…al menos yo me acordaría…- dijo miroku_**

**_Pero él me prometio que sería un medico famoso para curar a los enfermos, para curar las enfermedades de sus padres…pero_**

**_pero…?- insistió miroku_**

**_pero no los recuerda…- terminó sango_**

**_Cómo es eso? Que clase de persona no recuerda a sus padres?- pregunto miroku (Yamato)_**

**_es que él pasó mucho tiempo en una clínica psiquiátrica…lo más posible es que allí haya olvidado todo, yo creo que por conveniencia de la familia…- dijo sango_**

**_Por que dices eso?- pregunto miroku- no creo que la familia que lo quiere lo haya enviado a ese lugar para olvidar todo…_**

**_pues pasa que mi amigo…sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño, por lo que quedó muy marcado…- dijo sango- pero bueno…me tengo que ir…adiós Yamato…cuídate mucho…_**

Miroku ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirse de sango. Eso le había triado viejos recuerdos. Una casa en la pradera, un campo bello y un árbol de tamaño imponente, bajo el cual un chico de 10 años de edad yacía junto a una pequeña castaña, él la conocía…era Sango, su compañera de universidad, Sango Akibahara.

Durante todo lo que quedó de tarde miroku comenzó a tener recuerdos vagos, la medicina llamaba su atención cuando pequeño pero ¿por qué? Y ¡qué significaba que sango estuviera en su visión? Miroku se mareo de pronto y decidió tomar un baño para descansar. Mientras meditaba en la tina llegó a la conclusión de que debería ir a hablar con sus padres para que le explicaran él por que no recordaba nada de cuando niño, esa extraña casa y por que su actual compañera de universidad se encontraba junto a él., pero por sobre todo el hecho de no saber nada de su vida antes de los 10 años y que sus padres no tuvieran ningún recuerdo de él cuando pequeño.

.- Padre…- dijo miroku llamando al señor Yoshimura, que se encontraba cenando junto a toda la familia

.- ¿Que ocurre hijo¿Por que has tardado tanto en el baño?- preguntó Yoshimura padre a miroku quien no tomaba asiento- pensábamos en esperarte junto a tus hermanos pero…

.- Nadie le pidió eso…señor Yoshimura…- dijo miroku bastante serio- necesito hablar con usted…

.- ¿A que viene el 'Señor Yoshimura', miroku?- pregunto Yoshimura padre levantándose drásticamente de la mesa, a lo que todos los presentes lo miraron con preocupación

.- Necesito saber que era de mí antes de cumplir diez años, padre- dijo miroku

.- Hmp! De modo que ya empiezas a preguntar…- dijo Yoshimura padre tomando asiento nuevamente

.- ¡No me vas a responder?- preguntó miroku sumamente alterado- ¿Qué demonios significa que me gustará la medicina de pequeño¿Qué diablos es esa casa en la pradera y ese árbol de tamaña colosal?…y ¿Por qué mi compañera Sango estaba ahí? …

.- ¡Has vuelto a hablar con esa mujer?- preguntó Yoshimura padre golpeando los servios contra la mesa, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban en ella se sobresaltarán y lo observaran con extrañeza

.- ¿Conoces a sango?- preguntó miroku interesado

.- ¡Esta conversación llegó hasta aquí!- dijo Yoshimura padre levantándose de la mesa e indicando a miroku- no permitiré que molestes en la hora de la cena familiar, vete a tu habitación ahora mismo miroku!

.- ¿Vas a reprimirme como a un pequeño en su alcoba?- preguntó miroku rojo de cólera

.- ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera¡¡¡Estas en mí casa y yo mando, vete ahora mismo antes de que te rompa la trompa a golpes…!- dijo el padre de miroku siendo sujetado por las hermanas de este

.- ¡Je¡Cómo quieras!- dijo miroku retirándose no sin antes desquitarse con la puerta, dando un fuerte portazo a lo que su padre casi lo persigue

.- Querido tranquilízate…es obvio que algún día te iba a preguntar por eso¿no crees?- dijo la madre de miroku calmando a su esposo

.- Sí pero¿Por qué¿Por qué trata de recordar algo que paso hace tantos años?- dijo el padre Yoshimura tomando asiento nuevamente a lo que su esposa comenzó a caminar por la habitación bastante inquieta

.- Puede que esa muchacha tenga algo que ver…esa tal Sango- dijo la madre apoyando su mano en el mentón mientras que la otra estaba bajo su codo- esa chica es muy inteligente…

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes…?- preguntó Yoshimura observando fijamente a su esposa

.- Saco el primer lugar de pontaje nacional de New York…¿no es lista?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo cínicamente

.- ¿Dónde viste eso?- pregunto alarmado Yoshimura

.- Pues salió en el periódico días después de exhibidos los resultados por el Internet…- dijo la madre- miroku me dijo que esa chica estaba estudiando medicina y arte…

.- ¿Y que esperamos para casarlos?- pregunto Yoshimura con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Era un hombre alto, ni gordo ni delgado, de ojos castaños y de barba similar a la de un chivo (en la punta o mejor dicho en el mentón) que constantemente perdía la cabeza cuando miroku le hablaba y aunque presumía de clase, perdía la cabeza totalmente cuando se trataba de los antiguos padres de miroku y todo lo que le recordara a ellos.- si la chica es lista, entonces debe ser de familia…

.- Más pobre que las ratas…- dijo la madre interrumpiendo al señor Yoshimura y poniendo los ojos en blanco- suerte que miroku no la recuerda, y sabes me dijo que la chica no era muy agraciada…

.- Que bien…- dijo Yoshimura tomando asiento nuevamente

.- Pero…

.- Pero…- dijo Yoshimura observando a su esposa con curiosidad

.- Sabe hablar ingles, japonés y español¿no te parece demasiado inteligente?- pregunto la madre con preocupación

.- ¿A que va eso…?-. pregunto Yoshimura volviendo a comer (a todo esto, las dos chicas y el chico ya habían salido de la habitación)

.- A que a nuestras hijas les costará mucho superar esos 800 puntos…- dijo la madre y de pronto Yoshimura se atoró y comenzó a levantar los brazos, a lo que su mujer alarmada llamó al cocinero

.- ¡Uf¿¡Por qué diablos no lo habías dicho antes?- pregunto Yoshimura rojo por la asfixia

.- Lo acabo de pensar¿qué crees que soy, una científica?- pregunto molesta la madre Yoshimura- estas muy irritado hoy, mejor quédate cenando solo, me voy a encerrar a mi cuarto…

.- …- Yoshimura quien había comenzado a comer, nuevamente se había atorado, esta vez con la carne, pero ya no estaba ni el cocinero ni su mujer para ayudarle, por que termino llorando pero a salvo- ¡REGRESA AQUÍ MUJER¿¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO?

* * *

_**Al otro Día en al universidad….**_

.- He miroku¡cómo estuvo eso?- preguntó Inuyasha ya más entusiasmado que el día anterior

.- …Bien…- dijo miroku desganado

.- Cómo que 'bien'- dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño- tienes que decir '¡excelente!'

.- …Excelente…- repitió miroku con el mismo animo que la anterior vez

.- ¿Que ocurrió¿¿Problemas en tu casa?- preguntó Inuyasha dejándose de bromas

.- Es mi padre…cada vez que le preguntó que era de mí de pequeño se altera y me envía a mi cuarto…ya estoy cansado…- dijo miroku tristemente

.- ¡Ah! Que rayos, miroku ya estas viejito como para que te digan que hacer¿no?- pregunto Inuyasha cansado del repetitivo drama de su amigo

.- Eso yo ya lo sé, es mi padre el que no entiende…- dijo miroku

.- Holas…- dijo sango saludando alegremente agitando la mano a Inuyasha y Miroku- disculpen pero…¿de casualidad un tipo llamado Yamato es amigo suyo?

.- Eh…- Inuyasha observo a miroku quien inmediatamente comenzó a sudar frío- pues no creo que no.

.- Ah lastima, es re simpático, pense que era amigo suyo, ya saben por la simpatía…- dijo sango sonriendo y luego observando su reloj- en fin ya me toca clase, adiós Inuyasha, adiós Miroku…

.- Adiós…- se despidieron ambos al unísono

.- ¿Miroku le hiciste la broma?- pregunto Inuyasha con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

.- …Si…- respondió miroku observando el suelo distraídamente

.- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!- dijo Inuyasha alzando un puño y una formando una "V" con sus dedos en señal de victoria- ¿qué te dijo?

.- Pues que cuando hablamos me pareció que ya había hablado con ella antes…- dijo miroku

.- Sí serás- dijo Inuyasha golpeando su frente con su mano- ¡Es obvio miroku¡¡¡¡La saludas todos los días y presume de lo que no posee!

.- Sí pero…Hmp¡Olvídalo!- dijo miroku haciendo un ademán con su mano caminando hacía el otro extremo por el dónde se había marchado sango- no tengo ganas de hablar…

.- Miroku…- dijo Inuyasha extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. La mayor parte de las veces miroku estaba sonriente, solo cuando su padre le regañaba por alguna mala calificación el se comportaba de esa manera, pero esa vez no era solo por eso.

El día paso rápidamente y todos se marcharon a sus casas. Las actividades universitarias eran cada vez más molestas, y la gran parte de los estudiantes estaba casi muerto para esa hora. En la Universidad, como todas las otras, se movía mucho la droga, por lo que cada día más estudiantes abandonaban su carrera, solo por fumar o aspirar droga. Para suerte de los muchachos, ninguno de los cuatro había caído en la droga. Pero el que más tenía acceso a ella era miroku. Si él hubiese querido droga, en cualquier momento la hubiese podido obtener, ya que poseía mucho dinero, a lo que sus amigos lo protegían bastante para que no cayera en la droga en su momento de debilidad.

.- ¡He! Sango…- dijo Inuyasha corriendo detrás de la chica, afuera de la universidad- ¡HE¡¡¡SANGO!

.- ¿Eh?- Sango se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Inuyasha frente a frente

.- Sango¿Qué diablos de dijiste a ese tal Yamato?- pregunto Inuyasha zarandeando a al chica

.- ¿Por que tendría que decírtelo?- pregunto sango extrañada y alejándose de Inuyasha- lo que yo converse con el no es asunto tuyo…

.- Por que sí. Ahora dime¿qué le dijiste?- pregunto Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia

.- ¡Eso no te incumbe!- dijo sango dándose media vuelta corriendo muy rápido, por lo que Inuyasha no hizo ni siquiera el intento de seguirla.

* * *

Miroku había llegado a su casa y encontró su computadora encendida, seguramente una de sus hermanas pequeñas (las hermanas de miroku tenían 7 años y la mayor 10, mientras que su hermano hombre 13 años) que buscaba páginas de juegos femeninos. Miroku, ya que tenía mucho dinero, tenía una computadora ultimo modelo, e Internet banda ancha, por lo que sus hermanos entraban frecuentemente a su habitación a husmear en sus cosas. Como miroku estaba acostumbrado a pasar solo, ya que sus hermanos estudiaban en el horario alterno a él, y rara vez se encontraba con ellos en casa, iniciaba sesión automáticamente, a lo que esta vez la ventana de MSN de Yamato, estaba abierta.

.- Maldita sea!- dijo miroku lanzando su bolso lleno de cuadernos y libros lejos y yendo rápidamente hacía la computadora- estos mocosos malcriados anduvieron husmeando por aquí…

Antes de que miroku pudiera cerrar la sesión, había ingresado sango, quien lo saludo inmediatamente y comenzaron a conversación, algo que puso de buen humor a miroku, siendo que sango era el único contacto de Yamato

**_y como van las cosas con tu amigo?…- preguntó luego de un rato de amena charla miroku (Yamato)_**

**_…bien…no me quejo…- respondió sango :(_**

**_Y por que tantas ganas entonces?…- pregunto Yamato_**

**_es que…bueno sinceramente…yo no he hablado con él con tanta confianza desde que lo vi bajo ese árbol…- dijo sango a lo que miroku inmediatamente se detuvo delante de la pantalla, recordando algo que hasta ese momento era algo olvidado._**

_.- Yo quiero ser doctor…para curar las enfermedades que mataron a mi padre y que seguirán matando a la gente…me gustaría tener ayuda de una gran amiga, Sango ¿me ayudarías a cumplir mi sueño?- dijo miroku con los ojos vidriosos_

_.- Si.- contesto sango con firmeza después de ver a los sinceros y bellos ojos de su amigo- pero con una condición, miroku_

_.- Dime, lo que quieras…- dijo el pequeño esperanzado _

_.- Jamás te darás por vencido. Si no lo logras a la primera lo harás a la segunda, y si no lo logras a segunda inténtalo a la tercera- dijo sango tomando las manos de su amigo quien le abrazo fuertemente_

.- Gracias sango…jamás te olvidaré…jamás- dijo miroku comenzando a llorar silenciosamente

Habían pasado ya unas buenas horas después de la conversación con Sango, miroku se encontraba recostado en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz. Esos recuerdos, esas palabras, sabía que había vivido algo antes de. Miroku se levanto como pudo, con la cabeza pesada y examino desde el suelo la brillante pantalla de la computadora, que lo obligó a mirar en otra dirección por lo fuerte de la luz. Miroku apago el monitor después de observar la hora. 4:40 de la mañana. En unas horas más tendría universidad¡¡Y examen! Esto no podía andar peor. A las 4:45 de la mañana, Miroku fue a darse un baño de agua caliente casi hirviendo, y luego de eso tomó una taza de chocolate caliente para recuperar energías y tratar de asistir fresco como una lechuga a la universidad. De una extraña manera Sango se estaba metiendo en sus pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para pensar en eso ahora, así que se fue a dormir un poco.

.- nuestra promesa…¿Por qué la olvidaste?…¿Por qué me olvidaste?

Miroku se despertó empapado en sudor. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana pero no conseguía descansar lo suficiente, si esto seguía así tendría que faltar a la universidad, un lujo que a estas alturas no se podría dar. Sango. Había soñado con sango pero¿Por qué la chica estaba llorando¿Acaso estaba relacionado el recuerdo de miroku acerca de _'su sueño de ser doctor'_ junto con la promesa de sango?. Miroku decidió olvidar eso por un momento, por no pudo y comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto tratando de resolverlo por sus propios medios, más que mal, él era un abogado muy inteligente. Miroku no aguantó más el calor y se quito la camisa y el pantalón, lanzándolos contra la puerta, cuando de pronto se oyó que tocaban

.- Señorito Yoshimura…¿esta despierto?- la voz de la vieja empleada entro en la habitación a lo que miroku se levanto rápidamente

.- Si, Ana, estoy despierto… dijo miroku siendo observado desde el pasillo por su padre

.- Vaya, que veo¿tuviste un sueño mojado con esa tal sango?- preguntó su padre con una sonrisa burlesca al ver a miroku todo sudado- al parecer estas madurando

.- Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú y me hablas como si recién hubiera descubierto que hacer con mi pene…- dijo miroku rojo de rabia

.- No te enojes pequeño miroku…- dijo su padre abrazándolo por el cuello y sacándolo de la habitación- deja que clara…

.- Ana- interrumpió miroku con un poco de frustración, ya que le guardaba mucho cariño a la anciana y detestaba que su padre no recordara el nombre de esta.

.- Eso mismo…- dijo el padre de miroku sonriendo y sin soltarlo- Deja que Clara haga tu habitación…

.- ¡SE LLAMA ANA!- grito miroku enojado

.- Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo- dijo su padre calmando al muchacho haciendo un ademán con las manos- ¿esa es la paciencia que tienes en la cama?

.- Son dos cosas muy distintas…- se justificó miroku respirando mas calmado

.- Bueno eso es otra cosa de tu intimidad, a mí no me incumbe pero quiero saber…¿qué hay entre tu y esa tal sango?- dijo el padre de miroku dándole codazos en las costillas

.- Sabes…por el momento no quiero saber de nada que tenga relación alguna con la universidad…- dijo miroku sobándose la cabeza

.- ¡Ah! Ya veo…aun no logras tenerla…- dijo su padre con una sonrisa pervertida

.- ¡Claro que no! ella…apenas la conozco…como quieres qué…

.- Eres un Yoshimura, hijo¡tu puedes!- dijo su padre interrumpiendo a miroku y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda

.- No. No quiero hacerle nada…- dijo miroku dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo

.- ¿Tu crees que a las mujeres les gustan los debiluchos¡No!. a ellas les gusta la acción con un tigre como tu, hijo, tienes que despertar a esa bestia interna…- dijo el padre de miroku a lo que este lo observo como diciendo '¡no me digas? No me interesa' claro que sin la menor intención de saber ni escuchar lo que su padre le decía, mientras que fruncía el ceño

.- Escúchame, hijo, esa mujer es…

.- ¡Es una niña¡¡Ni siquiera tiene cuerpo de mujer!- estallo miroku ante la insistencia de su padre- ¡sabes que? Me voy. No aguanto tener que estar escuchando tus charlas de sexo cuando ya sé lo que es, y también sé con quien lo quiero hacer…

.- Miroku…esto no me esta gustando…- dijo su padre seriamente

.- ¿Me crees Gay? No. me gustan las chicas. Me excita su cuerpo y todo eso, pero ella, ella no tiene cuerpo de chica padre¡¡Todo es parte de una broma escolar, una estúpida, maldita y perra broma escolar…!

.- Si juegas con los sentimiento ajenos estos te harán pagar por ello…- el padre de miroku se dio vuelta y bajó al comedor, donde estaría toda la familia esperándole. Era cierto, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control. Antes de apagar el monitor, miroku observo los comentarios de sango antes de marcharse

_**.- hola? Estas ahí? Hey Yamato¿podrías dignarte a contestar, te estoy hablando de lo importante que es esa persona para mí y tu no me tomas en cuenta!. -**_

.- "Será mejor que le diga a Inuyasha que terminemos con esto…aunque…podría seguir divirtiéndome un poco más…- miroku iba manejando su Mercedes Benz mientras que recorría las calles despejadas o mejor dicho muy poco pobladas de la cuidad de New York, ya que ¿quien manejaría a las nueve de la mañana?. Pero en esos momentos miroku no pensaba en eso. Cada vez recordaba mejor lo que había pasado en su anterior vida, la más tranquila, la más bella vida que alguien se pudiese imaginar.

.- "Sango puede ayudarme…esa nerd siempre esta en la universidad estudiando¡je! Pobre tonta ni siquiera tiene computadora en su casa...un momento ¿entonces como le hace para hablar todo el día con Yamato?- miroku freno el auto bruscamente, ya que se había pasado la universidad ante este pensamiento, por lo que retrocedió y justo en ese momento venían entrando un grupo de estudiantes- estos pobretones viven en la universidad…como ratas de laboratorio…capaz que no tengan ni para migajas de pan en sus casas" miroku sonrió antes este pensamiento y se bajo del auto, siendo observado por todos los presentes, entre los que se encontraba sango.

.- Akibahara, necesito hablar contigo- dijo miroku y su varonil voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, mientras que sango era observada por sus acompañantes con sorpresa y alegría en sus miradas, que le decían 've con él'. Sango se tardo un poco en reaccionar a lo que miroku fue a tomarla por la muñeca y la alejó del grupo de muchachos.- ¿qué entiendes por 'necesito hablar contigo!- pregunto miroku un poco molesto

.- ¡De qué me viste cara¡Escucha Yoshimura, si quieres mandar a alguien manda a tus empleados!- le dijo sango a lo que miroku la sujeto por los brazos y la acerco peligrosamente a su rostro

.- ¡Entra al auto!- ordeno miroku cerca del oído de sango

.- ¡Que quieres!- pregunto la chica ocultando su temor

.- Que entres al auto- dijo miroku sonriendo al ver el miedo de sango en esos bellos ojos castaños

.- P-Para que…- dijo sango que ya no podía hacerse la fuerte

.- Necesito hablar contigo, no creas que estoy detrás de una mujer tan desarmada como tú…- miroku fue callado por el fuerte golpe en la mejilla propinado por sango, quien lo observaba indignada

.- De ahora en adelante no me hables…y si eso querías pues té quedas con las ganas…- dijo sango indicando a miroku quien inmediatamente la sujeto fuertemente

.- A mí nadie me deja con las ganas¿me oíste?- pregunto miroku bastante serio, algo que esta ves no intimido a sango

.- Pues yo no soy como las perras con las que frecuentas hablar, no obedezco ordenes de nadie…

.- Sabes…mi padre es amigo del dueño de esta universidad¿qué pasaría si tu carrera de doctorcita acabará aquí?- pregunto miroku irónicamente

.- Eres un…

.- Ah, ah!- dijo miroku negando con la cabeza

.- ¿Sabes¡¡Me importa un pico¡¡Has lo que quieras!- dijo sango golpeando a miroku nuevamente y tratando de salir corriendo, a lo que miroku la sujeto fuertemente del brazo- ¡Déjame!

.- No…- miroku se acerco al rostro de sango y sin más la besó frente a todos y aunque la chica opuso resistencia, no podía negar que le agrado el contacto con el muchacho.-…ahora sí…vas a escucharme…

.- …- Sango observaba anonadada a miroku, jamás la habían besado, y mucho menos se imaginaba que sería de esa manera¡¡y frente a todos sus compañeros!

.- Sango…necesito saber…Alguna ves tu y yo…?- miroku comenzó a dudar acerca de eso y bajo su vista al suelo como buscando algo que se le había perdido

.- Fue en verano…- dijo sango cabizbaja- ese fue mi primer veraneo con mi familia, tu tenias once y yo tenía siete…prometimos ser doctores…¿lo recuerdas…? Tu dijiste que querías salvar a la gente que había muerto de cáncer…miroku…siempre espere volver a verte…- sango abrazo a miroku del cuello lo beso apasionadamente mientras que lloraba silenciosamente y miroku no podía creer la confesión de la chica.

.- Miroku …¡Miroku!…¡MIROKU!

.- Eh?- miroku sé despertó empapado en sudor, mientras que desde afuera se oían los gritos de su padre- pero…¿que diablos hago en el suelo?- miroku se tocó la nariz y comprobó que estaba sangrando, como en su sueño, eso significa que, lo que le había dicho sango en el sueño era cierto, entonces su padre, el hombre con el que convivía día a día, no era su verdadero padre

.- Miroku ya son las once de la mañana…- se oyó la voz del padre de miroku quien reaccionó rápidamente y apagó el monitor de la computadora- té dignas a levantarte?

.- ¡Que¡¡Maldición llegaré tarde al examen!- dijo miroku abriendo la puerta y bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras a tal punto de casi caerse

.- Hijo vas a muy tarde a la universidad…- dijo la madre de miroku al ver que este salía corriendo directamente al automóvil- deberías dormir…

.- Ahora no, madre…- dijo miroku abriendo la puerta y entrando al vehículo a gran velocidad- ¡maldición, arranca¡¡arranca¡¡¡ARRANCA!

.- Ten cuidado miroku, un automóvil con el motor frío te puede causar problemas- dijo sabiamente el padre de miroku u.u

.- ¿Me ves preocupado?- pregunto miroku bajando el vidrio del auto que estaba a un costado para verle mejor la cara a su padre y frunciendo el ceño- después tenemos que hablar…ahora no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad

.- Más tarde, querrás decir…- dijo el padre de miroku con una sonrisa- bueno, te estaré esperando, cuídate.

* * *

Otro día agotador de universidad. O mejor dicho lo que iba de él. Aun no le tocaba la materia más pesada a miroku, la cual compartía con sango. Sango. ¿Qué fue aquel sueño extraño de la mañana¿Por qué soñó que sango lo besaba y viceversa? Es que acaso¿Él deseaba eso?. Como fuera. Paso en el sueño. En el extraño sueño en que sango le decía a miroku acerca de su familia, miroku podría bien, hablar con sango, o bien hacer que nada había pasado. Justo como un ironía del destino apareció delante de sus ojos Sango. La chica lucia espectacular, miroku simplemente abrió la boca, casi babeando, mientras observa la contorneada figura de su amiga, era 90, 60, 90. Una belleza de mujer¿Cómo fue capaz de decir, aunque fuese en un sueño, que Sango no tenía cuerpo de mujer, si delante de sus ojos se encontraba la mujer más bella de todas?

.- Te ocurre algo miroku- pregunto sango agachándose un poco para ver a su compañero a los ojos, que observaba sus pechos embobado y con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca

.- Que grotesco…- dijo Inuyasha mientras pasaba por el lado de Miroku- por favor miroku, conserva la cordura, no babees así delante de ella, si quieres hazlo cuando sé de vuelta…- le susurro Inuyasha a su amigo que era visto por sango de una manera extraña

.- "Que escote…- miroku movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se secó la baba con el dorso de la mano, hasta que al fin recobro la cordura- que piernas…hay sango estas para comerte y hacerte…"

.- ¡Miroku!- dijo Inuyasha casi gritando y sacando de sus pensamientos pervertidos a su amigo- Sango té esta haciendo una pregunta

.- ¿Qué me ves?- dijo sango que era vista por ambos muchachos que le observaban como si quisieran quitarle la ropa que traía puesta

.- Si me permites…es que nunca te había mirado tan determinadamente - dijo miroku poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'TAN'

.- No tienes nada que ver…- dijo sango cubriéndose con un libro los pochos

.- ¿Cómo que no¡¡si tienes un cuerpo increíble!- dijo Inuyasha que ahora era mal visto por miroku y sango- l-lo siento

.- Ya no importa…- dijo sango tomando sus cuadernos y abrazándolos nuevamente

.- "como me gustaría ser esos cuadernos…"- miroku observaba los cuadernos de sango mientras ella le hablaba acerca de la materia del día pasado

.- ¿Podrías explicarme algo? Es que yo no sé nada…- dijo sango

.- Eh, claro…- dijo miroku- ven a mi casa más tarde…

.- Tienes que hacer ahora?- preguntó sango tímidamente

.- Tengo clase…- respondió miroku fastidiado por la idea de 'clase'

.- Pero si ya terminamos…- dijo Inuyasha extrañado

.- ¿Qué?- pregunto miroku sorprendido a más no poder

.- Que ya salimos- afirmó Inuyasha

.- Entonces…ven ahora a mi casa…- dijo miroku tomando del brazo a sango, corriendo por lo pasillos hasta que llegaron al automóvil de miroku y subiéndola a este- ponte el cinturón de seguridad…

.- Esta bien…- dijo sango un poco ruborizada

.- Que te ocurre…- pregunto miroku observando a la castaña que iba al lado suyo

.- Sabes…mejor dejémoslo así…me voy a mi casa…- dijo sango que no podía más de la pena, por lo que levanto el seguro

.- Ou! No, sango este es automático…- dijo miroku sonriendo con una gota de sudor por su frente

.- ¡Hay¡¡No que horror¡¡Te voy a destrozar el coche!- dijo sango casi al borde de las lagrimas

.- No pasa nada…- dijo miroku sonriendo de la misma manera 'ñ.ñ

.- Pero…

.- Tranquila…- dijo miroku sujetándola de las manos- no sabes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad, cierto?- preguntó miroku dulcemente a lo que sango negó con la cabeza tímidamente- Ah! No te preocupes, a mí me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme, esta cosa es un tanto complicada…parece modelo espacial…

.- Pero al cabo te acostumbraste…- dijo sango ruborizada aun

.- No quiero ni peros ni excusas- dijo miroku u.u – mi padre quiere conocerte hace mucho…

.- ¿Que?- Preguntó sango totalmente sorprendida

.- Quiere saber que chica hermosa fue la que le quito el trono a su hijo…- dijo miroku con una sonrisa

.- Me vas a hacer sentir mal…- dijo sango acercando su mano peligrosamente a la manilla para salir del automóvil

.- Bueno, bueno, me dejo de tonterías entonces…- miroku arrancó a toda velocidad y llegaron a su casa en un santiamén- bueno esta es mi casa

.- Wow…que grande…- dijo sango boquiabierta

.- Eh…pues vivo con mis tres hermanos- dijo miroku tratando de excusarse por lo enorme de la casa

.- Yo solo con mi hermano menor…- dijo sango tristemente- la verdad es que debería irlo a buscar, la anciana que esta encargada de él debe estar aburrida…

.- ¡Oh no!- dijo miroku agarrando a sango por el delgado brazo- ¿crees que eso quiere la anciana? Si acepto cuidar a tu hermano es por que quiere que no te preocupes tanto, llámala desde aquí y listo…

.- …¿Aló¿Anciana Kaede, soy yo, Sango…quería pedirle que cuidara a mi hermano por unas horas más, pasa que estoy en casa de un compañero para repasar…muchas gracias…si usted también, saludos a Kohaku- dijo sango cortando el teléfono mientras era observada por miroku y su padre

.- ¿y decías que no tenía cuerpo de mujer?- pregunto el padre de miroku en un susurro- Si no estuviera casado…

.- Pero lo estas…- dijo miroku muy serio y un tanto molesto

.- Era broma hijo, es toda tuya…- dijo su padre dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a miroku y avanzando hacia sango, que hacía lo mismo- Yoshimura, un gusto conocerla bella señorita…

.- Akibahara…- contesto sango un poco ruborizada- Sango Akibahara

.- Mmm. Bello nombre…al igual que usted, si me lo permite…- dijo el padre de miroku besando la mano de la chica que se ruborizaba un poco por este acto

.- Ya esta bien de presentaciones.- dijo miroku separando a su padre de Sango con un poco de molestia aparente en su rostro

.- No te enojes hijo…- dijo el padre de miroku sonriendo- "ya te dije que es toda tuya…"

.- No me enojo…- dijo miroku frustrado- pero yo vine aquí con Sango para es-tu-di-ar…- dijo miroku poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'estudiar'

.- ya Miroku…no te enojes…- dijo sango agarrando por el brazo a Miroku que estaba bastante molesto y casi golpeaba a su padre por la apariencia burlesca que este tenía- ¿no dijiste que vinimos a estudiar?

.- Si, si…- dijo miroku que seguía viendo a su padre bastante molesto

.- Ya…vayan a hacer las tareas…- dijo el padre de miroku sonriente mientras que a miroku le salían los ojos de las órbitas y se disponía para casi matarlo, mientras que Sango estaba totalmente sonrojada (n/a: heee pues como he mencionado antes, yo soy bastante pervertida, ¬¬U y no sé si alguien se dio cuenta con esta oración por parte del padre de miroku…hacer las tareas…jajaja me refiero a tener relaciones…xD pero que perver que soy si cada día estoy peor xD)

.- Vamos Sango…- dijo miroku tomando de la muñeca a la chica y mirando a su padre con un poco de odio.

.- "Este hijo mío…necesita un empujón…"- el padre de miroku simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras veía como su hijo se marchaba con Sango, quien aun no se recuperaba del bochorno.

.- "Pero que molesta la actitud de mi padre…siempre está tratando de buscarme una chica…¡me cree gay?"- miroku se detuvo drásticamente al notar que iba tomado de la mano con Sango. De la nada a miroku le subió un calor por las mejillas y soltó inmediatamente la mano de la chica- he, eh perdón…

.- No…no importa…- dijo Sango ruborizada por la actitud de Miroku

.- En fin, viniste a estudiar, así que eso haremos- dijo miroku abriendo la puerta de la habitación de estudio y entro junto a Sango y luego de eso cerró la puerta- bueno¿qué es lo que te complica?

.- Quiero que me digas la verdad…- dijo sango observando a miroku fijamente a los ojos-

.- A…que te refieres…- dijo miroku haciéndose el desentendido

.- Tu sabes a que me refiero…- dijo Sango acercándose peligrosamente a Miroku

.- No, no lo sé…- dijo Miroku frunciendo el ceño

.- Si, si lo sabes…- dijo Sango nuevamente

.- Me lo vas a explicar mejor…- dijo miroku perdiendo la paciencia

.- Tu sueño, tu querías ser medico y lo sabes…- dijo Sango a lo que miroku retrocedió con temor- ¿Por qué lo abandonaste?…¿Por qué?

.- De…de que estás hablando…- miroku se detuvo al sentir la muralla chocar con su espalda mientras era visto por Sango, que arrinconaba a miroku peligrosamente

.- ¿No lo recuerdas?…¿Ni a tu familia?- preguntó sango, por lo que miroku comenzó a sudar frío- ¿qué clase de hijo olvidaría a sus padres…?

.- Vinimos a estudiar¿no?- pregunto miroku tragando saliva por lo que sango pareció recobrar la conciencia y se alejo de él, logrando que miroku respirara tranquilo

.- Lo siento- se disculpó la chica- no sé que me pasó…

.- La verdad es que poco me importa…- dijo miroku tomando uno de los libros que estaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba a su lado- tomo este libro, ahí sale todo lo que necesitas…

.- ¿Cómo sabes lo que necesito…?- interrogó sango

.- No me importa por ahora, solo vete…- contestó miroku evadiendo la mirada triste de la chica

.- Siento haberte causado problemas…adiós…- Sango se retiro de la habitación sin el libro que le había pasado Miroku, y la verdad es que estaba dolida con él, por la manera en que la había echado de la casa.

.- "Ella tiene razón pero¿Por qué nadie quiere responderme¿Por qué nadie quiere ayudarme a saber acerca de mis padres?"- miroku se sentó en el sofá y suspiró. Sabia que no había sido correcto sacar a Sango de esa manera, ella no tenía la culpa, pero sí la razón: su familia le ocultaba algo y él, tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Sango caminaba bajo la débil lluvia que caía. El día estaba tal y cual como ella. Triste. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia lo que a Miroku le pasara. Ella no tenía por qué recordarle lo triste de su vida anterior, si era verdaderamente su amiga, mejor sería que dejara las cosas como estaban y dejar a miroku seguir el curso de su actual vida, aun si eso significaba que la hubiese olvidado.

Desde que Sango se había marchado del lugar al que fue a veranear junto a Miroku, su vida había cambiado. Miroku le había enseñado muchas cosas, y ella a veces solía darle buenos consejos, lo que era importante es que siempre estaba cuando Miroku la necesitaba. Desde que se habían conocido bajo aquel árbol, la vida de ambos era pasar bajo él, escuchándose, aconsejándose, amándose.

Ultimamente Sango se sentía extrañamente atraída por miroku, pero este no parecía sentir igual. Por más que Sango tratara de hablar con él, el siempre tenía pretextos para alejarse e irse con cualquier chica que estuviera cerca, y como era popular, Sango siempre creía en las mentiras que él inventaba para evitarla. Y es que Sango no tenía ojos para otro chico, él desde pequeño la había cautivado con su dulce sonrisa y su bella y cálida mirada, tanto así, que ya muchos pensaban que a Sango no le gustaban los chicos, solo por el simple motivo de despreciar, si se puede llamar así, a un muchacho con mucho dinero y también muy guapo. Kuranosuke Takeda. Estudiante de la misma universidad en la que iba Sango, becada por el estado de EE.UU por tener un alto puntaje en el examen de admisión, este muchacho ricachón era muy amable con cuanta chica veía, pero por sobre todo con su querida Sango Akibahara, y aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención, el siempre trataba de llegar a su corazón.

* * *

**Al otro día en la Universidad…**

.- Eh Miroku…¿Te sientes mejor?- la voz de Inuyasha sacó de sus pensamientos al muchacho de ojos azules, quien volteó rápidamente para verle

.- Creo que bien…- contestó miroku desanimado

.- Y…¿Qué paso con la presumida?- preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa picarona

.- Nada…¿qué iba a pasar?- preguntó miroku observando el suelo

.- Feh¿Y que opina tu papá de ella? Según creo tu papá tiene buen gusto en cuanto a mujeres se trata…- dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño

.- Eso fue lo que más me molesto…- dijo Miroku como despertando de su transe y apretando el puño- ¡la miraba como un pervertido¡¡si apuesto a que quería violarla!

.- Jajaja.- Inuyasha no hizo más que reír ante aquel comentario, llamando la atención de su amigo

.- ¡De que te ríes?- pregunto Miroku rojo de cólera

.- Es que…¡jamás pensé que estaría vivo para verte celoso!- dijo Inuyasha llorando

.- No es como para llorar además¿Quién dijo que yo estaba celoso?- preguntó miroku ocultando su enojo

.- Es obvio…- contesto Inuyasha dejando de reír para mirar a su amigo a la cara- como si tú no quisieras hacerle lo mismo…

.- Yo no quiero violarla…

.- ¿A quien no quieres violar?- justo en ese momento llegó Ahome y Miroku se puso blanco del susto

.- Ah…a nadie…- dijo miroku tratando de recuperarse del susto

.- ¿qué pasa?…¿Quién será la próxima víctima de Miroku Yoshimura?- preguntó Ahome interesada

.- Nadie ahome ¡como se te ocurren esas cosas?- contestó miroku inmediatamente

.- Mmmm. ¿Será Sango?- preguntó Ahome a lo que Miroku se puso más blanco

.- Feh¡Por favor! Miroku detesta a esa niña¿No es cierto Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha dándole codazos a miroku en las costillas

.- Claro que no. Si ni siquiera tiene buen cuerpo…a mí me gustan las mujeres de verdad, las bien desarrolladas, no las que parecen niñas de tan flacuchas…- Miroku se calló de pronto al sentir que alguien estaba detrás de ellos

.- Sango…- dijo Inuyasha con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y Miroku se dio media vuelta para corroborar que lo que había sentido era cierto

.- Sa-Sango…- repitió Miroku sudando y tragando saliva

.- ¿Así que tengo cuerpo de niña? Entonces…¿Solo me querías ayudar para cobrarme la ayuda o hacerme mariconadas?- Sango se encontraba cabizbaja siendo observaba por los presentes, Inuyasha, Ahome y Miroku, quien en ese momento hubiera deseado morir- en una de esas…te aré un favor…

Sango salió corriendo pese a los vanos esfuerzos de Inuyasha y Ahome por perseguirla. Miroku se quedó paralizado viendo como la castaña salió corriendo. ¿Por qué motivo ahora le dolía tanto el actuar y pensar de la muchacha? Había una respuesta lógica y posible, pero era demasiado lógica para Miroku.

* * *

Llegando a su casa, inmediatamente se conectó como YAMATO para comprobar que Sango estaba en línea. Tomo aire y sacó agallas para hablar con la chica, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

.- Hola Sango…¿Cómo estas?- preguntó Miroku temeroso de la respuesta

.- Mmm. Bien…- contesto Sango

.- ¿Segura¿¿¿Nada nuevo en tu vida?- insistió Miroku, con un poco de temor aun

.- Bueno, si- contesto Sango- hace poco mi hermano falleció, hoy cuando iba a contárselo a mis 'amigos' me encontré que estaban hablando mal de mí…el chico al que amo estaba hablando mal de mi…

Ante estas palabras miroku sintió un enorme cargo de conciencia, había jugado con los sentimientos de Sango, pero no precisamente por culpa de Yamato, él mismo había sido la herramienta perfecta para dañar el corazón de su amiga, justo en ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre:

"si juegas con los sentimientos ajenos, estos te harán pagar por ello…"

Era cierto. Jugó con los sentimientos de Sango…le debía una disculpa enorme, pero justo en ese momento Sango comenzó a hablarle a Yamato

.- Necesitaba decirle a alguien…ahora que mi hermano falleció, dudo mucho que me relacione con mucha gente…- dijo Sango

.- Pues…¿Qué vas a hacer para remediar tu situación?- pregunto miroku un poco indeciso

.- Ya se me ocurrirá algo…no por nada mi madre se sacrificó para pagarme los estudios…- contesto Sango

.- Tu madre, cierto…¿te importa?

.- No. No…- contestó Sango- mi mamá murió hace ya diez años…en una tarde de verano…cuando prometí que sería doctora…

.- Lo lamento mucho…no sabía que había muerto…- es excuso Miroku

.- Si…pero ya pasó…lo único que lamento es no ser lo que mi padre hubiese querido que fuera…una mujer fuerte, que no sufre por no ser correspondida, que sigue adelante a pesar de no llamar la atención de alguien especial para ella…- dijo Sango a lo que miroku se asusto un poco

.- Hablas como si te fueras a matar…!- dijo miroku rápidamente

.- No. simplemente…lamento que Miroku no sea para mi…yo jamás lo olvide, pero él si a mí, entonces como dijiste tu, no me ama, o frente a eso no puedo hacer nada…- Miroku quedo viendo la pantalla y al leer el mensaje de Sango, comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño

.- pero yo te amo…- dijo Miroku escribiendo a todo velocidad mientras se le nublaba la vista por las lagrimas

.- No es necesario que mientas…ya me acostumbre a la idea, el no me ama, yo por el soy capaz de morir…pero el no por mí…- contestó Sango a lo que miroku comenzó a llorar más fuerte y con mayor desesperación

.- No me bromees…yo eh empezado a quererte…- dijo Miroku

.- Quieres que estemos juntos?- pregunto Sango y de pronto miroku sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora

.- ¡Claro que sí!- respondió él

.- quieres que…seamos novios?- preguntó sango

.- ¡SIIIII!- respondió miroku entusiasmado y secándose las lagrimas

.- Entonces…no vemos mañana…yo te buscaré- respondió sango

Miroku quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla nuevamente y Sango se desconectó… Estaban juntos. Eran novios. Pero había algo que perturbaba a Miroku. ¿Desde cuando la amaba tanto?. Recuerdos vagos vinieron a la mente de Miroku. Esa casa. Nuevamente esa casa. Estaba hablando con aquella castaña tan amenamente. La había besado. No había sido un sueño. Si la había besado. Había tocado aquellos labios tan secretamente codiciados. No había sido un sueño, al menos, cuando pequeño si pudo amarla, cuando pequeña si fue correspondida.

A la mañana siguiente Miroku llego muy temprano a la Universidad, estaba con un ramo de flores parado a un costado de la puerta, esperando a que ella llegara. Ya eran las diez de la mañana, hora en la que ella siempre llegaba si es que tenía tarea pendiente o quería saber un poco más. No llegaba. De pronto llego Inuyasha junto con Ahome quienes se sorprendieron al ver a Miroku desde tan temprano.

.- Inuyasha!- dijo Miroku corriendo a abrazar a su amigo- adivina que!

.- ¿Que?- preguntó Inuyasha extrañado por el comporta miento de su amigo.

.- Estamos de novios con Sango!- respondió miroku casi gritando

.- QUE TU Y SANGO QUE?- preguntó Inuyasha con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas

.- Ayer m e pidió por MSN que fuéramos…- dijo Miroku ilusionado

.- Eh…si me los permites- dijo Ahome levantando su dedo índice para llamar la atención de ambos muchachos- ayer yo no te vi conectado…

Inmediatamente un pánico horrible invadió a miroku. Él estaba conectado como Yamato, por tanto, Sango era novia de Yamato. Y eso de 'nos vemos mañana…yo te buscaré'…solo podía significar una cosa.

Rápidamente miroku corrió hasta su auto y recorrió velozmente el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Seguramente Sango iría a buscar a Yamato a Sur América, eso significaba que Sango iría hasta allá solamente para estar con él.

_.- Mira miroku- dijo una pequeña castaña mostrando una bolsa de genero un tanto desarmada con unas monedas dentro _

_.- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto un pequeño de más o menos 10 años_

_.- Son monedas dentro de una bolsa de genero- dijo la chica sonriendo _

_.- Eso ya lo sé- contestó el pequeño un tanto molesto- pero ¿para que las quieres?_

_.- Cuando yo me enamore, seguiré al amor de mi vida hasta el fin del mundo…- contesto la chica con los ojos vidriosos_

_.- ¿Y…si vive lejos?- preguntó el muchacho- ¿Iras lejos solo para verlo y estar con él?_

_.- Si…- contesto la chica guardando la bolsa de monedas en el bolsillo de su pantalón- cuando tenga una persona que me ame, sin importar que yo este mal, cuando necesite olvidar, estoy segura que si esa persona me ama me ayudará a olvidar a esa otra persona indeseada o que me causa dolor…seguiremos adelante juntos…así ambos seremos uno…_

Miroku corrió velozmente al recordar las palabras dichas por la pequeña Sango. Si era cierto, ella era capaz de ir a Sur América para estar con Yamato, para olvidar lo feo que la hizo sentir. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no dieron más. Encontró el centro de 'informaciones' para saber cuando salía un avión para Sur América, lamentablemente, este continente tenía bastantes países¿en cual de todos estaría Sango?. En el que estuviese más rápido en Sur América, en el vuelo más próximo desde New York hasta allí. Tomo su celular móvil y marco el número de Sango. No contestaba, por lo que Miroku siguió corriendo y atropellando cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. (Obviamente no con el coche dentro ¬¬) ¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido¿¡Cómo había sido capaz de engañar a Sango de esa manera¿¡Era acaso tan cobarde que se cegó así mismo para no pensar que Sango era diferente de las demás, por miedo a que ella lo fuera a rechazar?

Miroku continuaba corriendo y de pronto encontró oro centro de informaciones muy cerca de donde él estaba. El vuelo más cercano salía en dos minutos, los pasajeros, por tanto, ya estaban en el avión, y comprobó que el país de destino era Chile ( n/a: pero que patriota xD siempre y cuando no se venga a Santiasco (Santiago De Chile) esta bien xD puede ser…en un mundo paralelo nadie sabe, aunque según me ha dicho mucha gente consideran este país (Chile) muy re lindo él ultimo lugar del mundo…como diría yo…el trasero del mundo Jajaja xD) y aunque desde New York no se llegaba muy pronto desde ahí, los vuelos para países como Argentina o Brasil, acababan de salir (n/a: los demás países me da pajita ponerlos T.T…y nica se iba pal perú! xD Eh pues perdón….Creo que estoy mezclando las cosas, personalmente no tengo nada contra los peruanos o bolivianos pero¿qué tienen ellos en contra nuestra? Feh! En fin…la política y todo lo que me cause problemas apesta o aunque igual los peruanos nos quieren declarar la guerra xDD) Por tanto le quedaba como ultima opción Chile (n/a: sin comentarios) inmediatamente corrió hasta donde indicaba el avión de Chile y le salieron persiguiendo unos cuantos oficiales pidiendo su boleto y que se dejara revisar por eso de 'El trafico de Drogas' a lo que miroku hizo caso omiso y persiguió a unas personas que iban para ese avión.

.- "Sango espera unos minutos más…"- Miroku corría a todo lo que podía, pero era humano y sus energías estaban al limite. Pronto cesaría su movimiento, pronto dejaría de correr.

De la nada, como un milagro, Miroku pudo ver el avión que iba a Chile, y en él, las personas a las que había perseguido, ya estaban subiendo

.- Sango…¡SANGO!- miroku comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón mientras que el avión partía- ¡SANGO!

Miroku gritaba lo más fuerte que podía y de pronto vio que unas cuantas personas comenzaban a observarle graciosamente desde la ventana, indicándolo y luego riendo, pero nunca la persona que él deseaba que lo viera

.- Sango!- grito Miroku nuevamente y con desesperación al ver que el avión comenzaba a partir- ¡SANGO!….

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, después de haber corrido detrás del avión, se fatigó y callo desmayado, sin buenos resultados. Sango se había marchado…iría junto a Yamato…seguramente aya encontraría a alguien que la hiciera tan feliz como ella quería. No podía aceptarlo. Miroku se levanto de la camilla de emergencias con dos oficiales al lado, pero al parecer no le importo, por que se levanto pese a las advertencias de uno de ellos. Miroku, siendo un testarudo fue golpeado por uno de los oficiales en él estomago, y solamente escucho un comentario como '¿te crees lo suficientemente bueno como para evadirnos?', Pero a miroku no le importo. Había fracasado. Sango se había marchado dejándolo solo, con pena y a su vez cargo de conciencia.

.- Sango…- murmuro Miroku mientras se sobaba el estomago como si en ese lugar estuviera la raíz de sus problemas

.,- Te duele? Te dejaron plantado, solo y abandonado?- dijo burlón uno de los oficiales- pobrecito…¿tu mamí no te dio dinero para subirte al avión?

.- Sango…- repitió nuevamente Miroku y poniéndose de pie

.- Hombre aun te quedan fuerzas? Corres más rápido que nosotros, y según creo corriste por todo el aeropuerto…¿qué quieres?- preguntó el otro oficial observando fijamente a Miroku

.- A ella…- contesto Miroku como un zombie

.- A quien?- pregunto el otro oficial dejándose de juegos

.- A Sango…- contestó Miroku volviendo en sí- no quiero perderla…

.- Pero¿Se fue en el avión?- preguntó el oficial preocupado del estado crítico de Miroku

.- Sango…seguramente ese avión ya despegó…necesito alcanzarlo!- dijo Miroku siendo sujetado por los oficiales

.- Epa! – dijo el oficial reteniendo a Miroku- ese avión ya debe ir en la mitad de su destino, dormiste unas dos o tres horas, inclusive más¿cuánto crees que se demora en despegar un avión?…

.- No lo sé y mucho menos me importa…- dijo miroku al borde de las lagrimas- déjeme ir tras ella…no quiero volver a perderla…

.- Ya llegaron tus amigos…- dijo un oficial viendo que se acercaban Inuyasha y Ahome- ellos hablaran mejor contigo

.- ¡NO¡¡¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON OTRA PERSONA QUE NO SEA ELLA!- contesto miroku comenzando a llorar y tratando de escapar

.- Eh¡¡Miroku¡Ella ya se fue!- dijo Inuyasha- va en camino para Chile¿entendiste¡¡Eso queda a la mierda del mundo¡¡Jamás llegarás allá!

.- Yo voy a ir a buscarla Inuyasha…no la perderé de nuevo…no lo aré…- dijo miroku soltándose de los brazos de su amigo y tratando de correr.

Nadie pudo detener a Miroku en su intento por tratar de llegar a aquel país en el que seguramente estaría Sango, solo que¿Efectivamente Sango se habría ido en ese vuelo? La gran incógnita era ahora esa. Pero¿Sango abría perdonado o mejor dicho olvidado a Miroku por lo que este había dicho?. Aun más, quedaba que Miroku ni siquiera pudo desmentir o decirle a Sango cuanto la amaba, y quizás, Sango jamás olvidaría lo que él le dijo. Entonces recordó la ironía del destino. Al entrar en la universidad, Miroku fue molestado muchas veces por Inuyasha, que siempre le decía que le gustaba Sango, pero él negaba todo diciendo "¡yo JAMÁS me enamoraré de una niña como ella…JAMÁS!" Miroku, Ahora absolutamente enamorado de Sango, le necesita más que a su propia vida.

.- hace poco mi hermano falleció, hoy cuando iba a contárselo a mis 'amigos' me encontré que estaban hablando mal de mí…el chico al que amo estaba hablando mal de mí…

**Fin. **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Y se divertiraaaaaaaaaaan! Tan! xD bueno, Wii! este es el FanFic más largo que he escrito o.o! y para colmo tiene final alternativo, sí! por que no lo terminaré, además, tiene que trabajar la imaginación del lector también¿No creen? Como sea. Piedrazos, huevos, tomates, pescados, cebollas y demaces en un review xD parecía que estaba describiendo un mercado XD Muchas gracias por leer!

**.:Furani NoHana:. **

**

* * *

**


End file.
